Spectrum regulation and power optimization are important research topics for a wireless network, which mainly aim at maximizing system throughput, and meanwhile taking coverage into consideration. A basic method for current spectrum regulation and power optimization is to allocate more resources (including a spectrum (a channel) and power) to a cell requiring more services, and avoid producing too much interference to a region requiring more services from a region requiring less services. In a wireless local access network (WLAN) network, the number of available orthogonal channels is limited, there may be co-channel interference in adjacent regions, besides, due to a carrier sensing mechanism specially owned by the WLAN, interference from an adjacent region may have great impacts on network throughput of a target region. In addition, the WLAN uses an industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) frequency band, which is easily suffered from external interference, besides, due to dynamic nature of user loads, the requirement for spectrum (channel) and power optimization of an access point (AP) increases frequently, thus configuration and optimization of power and channel of the WLAN become an urgent problem.
A first example in conventional art is mainly used to solve a problem of automatically configuring an available channel and power of an AP according to different management practices of the WLAN of different countries and regions. The AP in this first example acquires network coding information through an operator to which it belongs, and determine an available channel and a power parameter according to the network coding information, thereby completing automatic configuration of the channel and the power parameter of the device. The AP in this first example automatically configures maximum transmitting power and an available channel, which does not involve power adjustment and channel allocation, thus joint configuration and optimization of power and channel cannot be implemented.
A second example in conventional art is mainly used to solve a problem of power adjustment of an AP during network operation, and an access controller in the second example can adjust power of the access controller according to a load and interference of a target region, the second example is a power adjusting scheme based on a single base station without considering impacts from an adjacent region, therefore, impacts on performance of whole network from such an adjusting mode are unpredictable, moreover, channel adjustment is not taken into consideration in the second example, thus joint configuration and optimization of power and channel cannot be implemented.